


All She Could Do

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity does all she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Takes place during "Sara," with spoilers up through that episode.

Felicity stood over Sara, the other woman’s body stretched out on one of the tables inside Team Arrow’s lair. The others had scattered, off to seek out information on who was responsible for Sara’s murder.

Initially Felicity had been unsure of what to do alone with Sara’s corpse. Eventually she had decided to clean her up as best as she could.

So she took a warm, soapy washcloth to Sara’s dirty, bloody face and ran a comb through Sara’s long, blonde locks. It wasn’t enough, but it was all she could do.

It still didn’t make saying goodbye any easier.


End file.
